


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT OTP Prompts [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, Winwin's bad cooking, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, light making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: NCT OTP Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863940
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**3:23 PM**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Lucas jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch in shock."Sicheng-ge?"He called into the kitchen,knowing that the older wasn't the best cook."What's going on in there?Is everything okay?"

He hears Sicheng drop something followed by the older cursing in frustration.


End file.
